


Le chemisier

by Cyanou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanou/pseuds/Cyanou
Summary: Os écrit dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du 30 septembre 2016. Le sujet principal était "La rentrée". Chaque heure, une phrase sera tirée au sort : elle devra apparaître obligatoirement dans le texte final. Le première phrase de la soirée était "Il/elle passe entre les visiteurs du salon de la rentrée littéraire à la poursuite du malotru qui a renversé son verre sur sa chemise."





	Le chemisier

**Author's Note:**

> Os écrit dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du 30 septembre 2016. Le sujet principal était "La rentrée". Chaque heure, une phrase sera tirée au sort : elle devra apparaître obligatoirement dans le texte final. Le première phrase de la soirée était "Il/elle passe entre les visiteurs du salon de la rentrée littéraire à la poursuite du malotru qui a renversé son verre sur sa chemise."

Allura passe entre les visiteurs du salon de la rentrée littéraire à la poursuite du malotru qui a renversé son verre sur sa chemise. Un modèle en organdi hors de prix de Lagerfeld ! Elle ignore si les dégâts peuvent être rattrapés.

Elle paiera le pressing en vendant les organes de cet abruti !

Il porte une veste bleu cobalt. Entre tous ces gens habillés en noir et blanc, ça ne doit pas être difficile de le repérer. En plus, il riait fort et s’agitait beaucoup, il n’a sûrement même pas remarqué qu’il l’avait bousculée. Elle va se faire un plaisir de lui faire savoir.

Des éclats de voix la guident dans la bonne direction. Elle voit déjà du bleu.

Sa main se tend et agrippe une capuche avec la force d’un étau.

– Hé, l’abruti !

Elle tire sur la capuche en y mettant les formes et fait pivoter le garçon vers elle. Sa main encore libre se ferme en poing et cueille un visage basané dans un craquement impressionnant. Allura lâche la capuche juste avant l’impact, laissant le garçon s’écraser au sol sans éprouver le moindre remords.

Ça soulage.

Des sifflets moqueurs et des applaudissements saluent le geste de la jeune femme. Les trois garçons qui accompagnaient l’imbécile en bleu n’ont pas l’air de compatir du tout à son sort. Leurs regards sont admiratifs et elle se sent sacrément fière d’elle. Ça ne réparera pas les dégâts causés à son chemisier, mais au moins, elle s’est vengée.

Au sol, le garçon se redresse, le visage tordu par la colère. Allura le remarque tout à coup grand et mince, avec des muscles discrets mais présents et une peau sépia, plus claire que la sienne. Il est mignon, plutôt son genre en fait.

– Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? ! rugit le beau garçon.

Il a beau être à son goût, Allura n’oublie toutefois pas sa colère. Le regard flamboyant, elle désigne la large tâche orangée qui décore son superbe chemisier blanc nacré.

– Voilà ce qui me prend, crache-t-elle avec hargne. Tu pourrais t’excuser peut-être, tu ne crois pas ?

Sa question est purement théorique, elle ne supportera aucune dérobade. Le garçon doit s’excuser et il le fera, peu importe si elle doit l’obliger ! Un petit silence s’ensuit alors que le garçon fixe la tâche d’un air un peu hébété. Évidemment, songe la jeune femme avec agacement, il ne s’est vraiment pas rendu compte de sa bêtise !

– C’est de ma faute ? demande bêtement le garçon.

– Bien sûr ! Tu crois que ça m’amuse de tabasser des gens innocents ou quoi ? !

Le garçon esquisse un sourire de côté. Un sourire un peu canaille, digne d’un bad boy qui se sait mignon et en joue. Ce sourire fait remonter un frisson le long du dos d’Allura : un sourire comme ça, elle le croquerait bien !

– Je suis sûr que votre joli minois cache une âme de dominante… susurre le garçon.

Allura pique un fard monumental : le sous-entendu ne lui a pas échappé, ni à aucun des amis du garçon. Ceux-ci ricanent sans se cacher. Le garçon en bleu finit par se relever, sans se départir de son sourire charmeur si lâcher des yeux le chemisier d’Allura. Celle-ci réalise bien vite qu’il ne fixe pas forcément la tâche, située au niveau de son ventre. Son regard est placé légèrement plus haut. Elle ne le reprend pas.

– Voilà une fort belle tâche, dit-il en prenant un air sérieux. Vaste, épanouie. Un modèle de tâche.

Il ne parle clairement pas de la tâche. Allura essaie de se mettre en colère, mais elle n’y arrive pas. Le regard bleu, la peau qui semble douce, le sourire craquant, la posture nonchalamment étudié, tout en ce Casanova l’attire. Il a tout ce qu’elle aime et elle se perd dans sa voix suave.

– Arrête un peu tes délires, Lance, intervient le plus brun du groupe, un brun élancé au regard perçant. Dis pardon à la demoiselle.

À présent, Allura connaît le prénom du garçon à la veste bleue. Lance. Ce prénom sonne bien. Elle apprécie.

– J’t’ai rien demandé, Keith, réplique Lance avec un geste vulgaire de la main. J’vais m’excuser, bien sûr, mais je vais y mettre les formes, je suis pas un rustre comme toi.

– J’t’emmerde, marmonne le brun entre ses dents.

Lance se tourne à nouveau vers Allura et esquisse une demi-révérence extravagante. Elle retient tant bien que mal son fou rire mais ses lèvres s’étirent bien malgré elle.

Il est drôle.

– Je vous prie d’excuser toutes mes excuses pour le terrible dommage que je vous ai causé, charmante princesse, dit-il d’une voix empruntée. Je ferais bien sûr tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour réparer cet affront.

Il se saisit de sa main et la porte à ses lèvres, y posant un baiser délicat. La jeune femme sent ses jambes trembler légèrement : ce geste lui fait un sacré effet.

– L-le réparer ? Comment ?

Elle se mord la lèvre quand elle réalise qu’elle a bafouillé. En l’espace de quelques paroles charmeuses, d’un sourire bien trop craquant et d’un baisemain, non seulement Lance a fait fondre sa colère, mais a aussi commencé à la séduire.

Ce garçon est bien trop doué !

– Hé bien, je vais tout simplement emprunter ton chemisier pour enlever cette vilaine tâche… répond Lance comme si c’était une évidence.

Allura se sent rougir. Elle regarde autour d’elle pour vérifier que personne ne les écoute : les amis de Lance se sont éloignés, peu intéressé par son numéro de drague. Elle est soulagée : son problème n’a pas besoin de s’ébruiter. Elle se penche vers le jeune homme à la veste bleue pour parler le moins fort possible.

L’aveu lui coûte cher.

– Je… je n’ai rien pour me changer…

Le sourire de Lance s’élargit.

– Je peux arranger ça, assure t-il. Tu n’as qu’à me suivre, si tu n’as pas peur que je te mange crue dans un coin sombre.

Un gloussement mi-moqueur mi-gêné échappe à la jeune femme. Elle n’a pas peur qu’il la mange crue dans un coin sombre. À vrai dire, elle en aurait même plutôt très envie ! C’est bien pour que ça quand Lance lui tend la main, elle la saisit sans la moindre hésitation. Le beau jeune homme l’entraîne à travers le salon bondé, vers les toilettes où les gens ne cessent d’aller et venir.

– Hum… c’est un peu embouteillé dans le coin, note Lance. On a pas le temps d’attendre, le chemisier crie au secours, je l’entends d’ici.

Allura rit. La blague n’est pas forcément drôle, mais en compagnie de Lance, sa main dans la sienne, tout semble facile. Elle se doute que la vie en sa compagnie doit toujours être simple et joyeuse. Sans avoir l’air de douter un seul instant, le garçon les entraîne à travers le salon, emprunte des couloirs déserts et s’enfonce de plus en plus dans le bâtiment, dans des endroits où ils n’ont sûrement pas le droit d’aller. Allura s’inquiète un peu mais il n’y a personne pour les arrêter et Lance continue sa route. Il a l’air de savoir où il va.

Et au final, il finit réellement par trouver des toilettes, au bout d’un couloir, après qu’ils aient franchi une porte marqué « Privé ». Ça ne l’a pas arrêté.

– Nous voilà enfin tranquilles, dit Lance avec un clin d’œil.

D’un geste rapide, il ôte sa veste et la tend à Allura. Celle-ci fixe le vêtement, les sourcils froncés en guise d’incompréhension. Le garçon s’explique :

– Donne-moi ton chemisier et enfile ça. Je m’en voudrais que tu prennes froid.

C’est un geste délicat. Il se tourne même pour qu’elle conserve de l’intimité pendant qu’elle déboutonne son chemisier et enfile la veste. Elle songe un instant à ne pas la zipper, pour voir la réaction de Lance, puis chasse cette idée indécente de son esprit. Elle remonte la fermeture éclair aussi haut que possible et tend le chemisier au garçon.

– Tu vas arriver à enlever la tâche ?

– T’inquiète, je gère !

Il prend le chemisier et le passe sous l’eau en malaxant doucement le tissu. Il ajoute du savon et continue à frotter avec des gestes experts, comme s’il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Allura observe ses mains avec fascination. Sous les doigts fins et agiles, le jus de fruits s’estompe. La tâche ne partira pas complètement de cette façon, elle en est bien consciente, mais il a déjà grandement réduit les dégâts.

Par contre, son chemisier est trempé maintenant, elle ne pourra plus le porter aujourd’hui. Elle se demande si Lance a pensé à ça, et qu’il a l’intention de lui laisser sa veste. Elle est tellement occupée à fixer Lance qu’elle ne remarque même pas que ce dernier l’observe aussi, délaissant petit à petit le vêtement dont la trace a désormais pâli.

– J’ai envie de t’embrasser, avoue t-il de but en blanc.

Allura en reste sans voix. C’est la première fois qu’un garçon se montre aussi direct avec elle. Ce n’est pas pour lui déplaire. Le regard ardent de Lance sur elle lui procure des sensations inédites : il n’est pas du genre à s’embarrasser de détails inutiles ou de faire semblant.

Oui, vraiment ça lui plaît.

Elle hoche la tête, donnant l’autorisation. Le sourire de Lance n’est plus du tout séducteur : à présent, il est doux et sincère, et il la fait chavirer.

Ses mains humides encadrent son visage et le rapproche du sien. Allura ferme les yeux quand leurs lèvres s’effleurent, avec une douceur confondante. Son corps se réchauffe brutalement sous ces attouchements délicats. Elle tend les mains pour attraper le tee-shirt de Lance et l’attirer vers elle. Leurs corps se collent l’un contre l’autre alors que les baisers se font plus profonds et plus fiévreux.

Ils sont si loin du salon qu’ils sont sûrs que personne ne les entendra.

Lance descend la fermeture éclair qu’Allura a fermé à peine quelques instants auparavant. Celle-ci n’est pas en reste et ôte son tee-shirt avec empressement. Les dernières barrières tombent alors qu’ils se déshabillent réciproquement le plus vite possible. Le contact peau contre peau leur semble soudain indispensable. Les baisers et les caresses se multiplient, se font plus pressantes, plus intimes alors que la chaleur grandit dans leurs corps. Allura tient Lance, qui ne cesse de lui murmurer à quel point il la trouve belle, étroitement serré contre elle.

Quand, enfin, ils finissent par s’unir, elle ne retient plus ses gémissements. Il lui semble que Lance sait exactement quoi faire, comment agir, comme s’il la connaissait depuis toujours. Le désir palpitant dans ses veines, elle s’empare des lèvres de son amant en ondulant des hanches, l’incitant à poursuivre ses mouvements. Elle a l’impression d’être déjà accro aux lèvres du beau jeune homme et songe vaguement qu’elle n’a pas l’intention de le laisser filer après leur petit moment volé dans un coin isolé au beau milieu d’un salon littéraire.

Une si belle rencontre vaut bien un chemisier tâché.


End file.
